


Handrails

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Japanese, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho was scared, and Arashi decided to make Jun the scapegoat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started off with me trying to write the Arashi dialogues in Japanese (which is admittedly something that I've wanted to do before, but have never actually carried out.) Then I decided to might as well try and write the whole thing in Japanese instead. So I did, and later on added in the English version. It's not a direct translation, and the English version has parts that's not written in Japanese and vice versa. I hardly have any Japanese writing experience/practice, and attempting to write a fic in Japanese is a first, so pardon all and any mistakes.

Background to the story:  


> 【嵐1/7福岡】マイルズ、翔さんのリフターだけ手すりが上がらなくて、ただただ高い床の上にポツンと立つ翔さん。高所恐怖症じゃなくても絶対怖い高さなのに…いつもは振り返る翔さんも微動だにしなくてヽ(；▽；)ノ翔さんの気持ち考えると辛くて泣きそうだった。
> 
> — はに (@HaniAmnos) [January 7, 2017](https://twitter.com/HaniAmnos/status/817703664710086659)  
> 

Basically, this person tweeted that during the miles away song on the 7th Jan 2017 Fukouka concert, Sho's lifter, and Sho's only, had a problem and the handrails did not come up. I've not been to the concert but... Based on past experience, Arashi's concert lifters go really really high up. I would be terrified for sure, standing on that little platform with no handrails. Even with the handrails it doesn't help that much... Those handrails look so thin and frail... Poor Sho!

 

Now finally on to the story:

 

"あのね、一つ言うていい？”  
“Ano ne, can I say something?"

"先は怖かったよ！”  
“It was super scary earlier!”

翔くん言うてならビール一気飲み。  
Sho whined as he downed his beer.

“お前のせいだ！”  
“It’s all your fault!”

翔くんは訴えるながら大野くんの肩を叩いた。  
Sho complained as he gave Ohno a shove on the shoulder.

“え？なんで？”  
“Eh? Why?” Ohno asked.

“それは当たり前だろ？あなたが提案したですよ？マイルズでリフターを使って。”  
“Of course it’s your fault! It was your idea wasn’t it! To use the lifter in miles away!"

“いいえ、いいえ、それは俺じゃないよだて… 潤くんですよ！”  
“No no! That wasn’t me… It was Jun-kun wasn’t it!” Ohno protested.

“えなに？なんで俺の名前が聞かせたの？”　潤くんはビール飲みながら言うた。  
“Eh? Why do I hear my name?” Jun a slight frown creep over Jun’s face as he drank a mouthful of cool, refreshing beer.

“そですよねー、潤くん？”　大野さん言うた。  
“Right? Jun-kun.” Ohno said as he tried to hoodwink Jun into agreeing.

“俺巻き込むないよ大野さん！これはあなたが提示のですよ！なんか高い所で遠い場所見にながら歌おうと言うたですよ？”  
“Eh what? Don’t drag me in Ohno-san! This is your suggestions isn’t it! To sing miles away while looking far off from some high location…"

“それが確かに言うただけど、リフターが使おうが言うてないですよ？”　大野くんが笑った。  
“Well, I did say that, but I didn’t say to use the lifter, did I?” Ohno said with a laugh.

“もういい！お前二人とも犯人だ！”  
“Mou… Both of your are culprits!” Sho exclaimed.

“でも、Jはプロデューサーですよ？”　ニノが大野くんにウインクして。  
“But… J is the producer right?” Nino said as he threw a wink towards Ohno.

“そうそう！だから潤くんの責任じゃない？”　相葉くんもうなずい知らせた。  
“Yup yup! So it’s Jun-kun’s fault right?” Aiba-kun agreed with a nod.

潤くんは焦れって目で二人を睨んでます。  
Jun stared at the both of them irately.

“腹たつな！”　潤くん言うた。  
“This is infuriating!” Jun gritted.

“でも仕様が無いな、プロデューサーだから、ちゃんと謝ってくれないと…　ね？”　ニノが続きました。  
“But it can’t be helped… You’re the producer after all… It’s better to apologise properly right?” Nino continued.

リーダーが嬉しそうな顔で頷いた。  
Leader nodded with a cheeky smile on his face.

“じゃあ、わかりますした。”　  
“Ok fine, I got it."

そして潤くんはテーブル少し離れたの場所で動いた、翔くん方向の土下座せた。  
With that, Jun shifted away from the table, turned to face Sho, prostrated on the ground.

“本当にすみませんでした！”　  
“I’m really sorry!"

“うん。”　翔くんは潤くんからの謝りが認めました。  
“Unnn...” Sho replied, accepting Jun’s apology.

“リーダーお前笑えすげいない？”　潤くんが訴えていた。  
“Leader! Aren’t you laughing too much!” Jun complained as he watch Ohno barely contain himself from bursting into laughter.

“でもね、みんな元々も床に座れたんだろね？土下座の効果はね。。。”　ニノまた言うた。  
“But you know… We’re all sitting on the floor already, prostrating was too easy…. You just had to turn around, sit properly and bow.” Nino remarked.

”おいお前なに言うてだろ？”　潤くんは怒られた。  
“Oi, what do you mean!” Jun-kun replied angrily.

”翔くんは文句ないですよ！”  
“Sho-kun’s not even complaining!” Jun continued.

“確かにそうですね。”　翔くんすぐに言うた。  
“Hmm that’s true,” Sho quickly agreed with Nino.

“おい何！”  
“Oi what’s this!” Jun protested.

“明日二人のリフター変わろとかどう？”　ニノ言うた。  
“How about the two of you exchange lifters tomorrow?” Nino suggested.

“いやいや！それはだめですよ、だて振り付けとか色んな物を影響するだろ！”　潤くんすご断れた。  
“No no! You can’t do that! It’ll affect the choreography and everything!!” Jun objected.

“そしてスタッフも事故の原因調べた、直した。明日絶対に大丈夫です！”　潤くんは続きました。  
“And the staff have already identified and fixed the problem! It’ll definitely be alright tomorrow!” Jun protested.

“ならばJはどうすればいいだと思う？”　ニノが聞きた。  
“In that case what do you think you should do, J?” Nino asked, adding the “J” for emphasis.

四人なが期待いっぱいの目で潤くんを見ています。  
The four members stared at Jun with a look of bemusement and anticipation.

”じゃあ、明日の食事会後の酒、俺が買うよ！”  
“Oh fine! Then I’ll buy the alcohol for the after, after party tomorrow! Geez!"

“お！いねいね！”　翔くん拍手しました。  
“Oh! That’s good, that’s good!” Sho said as he clapped his hands in glee. No problem was too big for a free flow of hard liquor to solve.

“じゃあ明日Jの部屋でいいね？リーダーの部屋じゃなくて。”　ニノ言うた。  
“Then… Tomorrow we’ll gather in J’s room? And not in Leader’s.” Nino asked as he raised his eyebrows.

嵐はいつもコンサートの時で、大野くんの部屋に集まった。  
Somehow Arashi always ends up having drinking parties in Ohno’s room during concerts.

“いいよ。”　  
“Sure."

“あれ、可笑しいですよ、なんでこれはリーダー買いてないの？”  
“Geez, this is strange, why isn’t leader the one buying?” Jun complained.

“だて潤くんはプロデューサーだからね？”　大野は笑いながら答えた。  
“Because you’re the producer!” Ohno replied with a laugh.

“じゃあ、明日のコンサート無事に終わる様に乾杯しましょうか？” 潤くん提案した。  
“Sigh… Shall we toast to a successful, accident free completion of the concert tomorrow?” Jun asked.

“乾杯！！！”  
“Kanpai!!!"  



End file.
